Warwolf
General "Warwolf" was the leader of Task Force 141's Alpha Team during the Second Russian Civil War and World War III and again during the Silencer War. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Warwolf's past except he had many friends and was adopted at an early age. Early months in Force Recon Warwolf's first two months with 1st Force Recon were spent in Somalia fighting the local pirate gangs who were threatening the shipping lanes throughout the Horn of Africa. During this time, He was captured by a local pirate leader who planed on using him as a bargining chip in order for the US to cease operations against his gang. Before the pirate leader could even make a ransom, Warwolf made his escape by subduing the two guards using his training in MCMAP (Marine Corps Martial Arts Program). After killing the guards, Warwolf picked up an AK-47 off of one of the guards and killed his way out of the pirate base, not before assassinating the leader with his KA-BAR knife. Teaming Up with Kestrel and forming Alpha Team A week after his return from Somalia, Warwolf was approached by Lieutenant General Shepherd, who offered him a position on a two man team with Spetsnaz operative Kestrel, which Warwolf accepted. The first major deployment for the two during the Second Russian Civil War was in Baikonur, Kazakhstan, where the duo thwarted the sabotage of the Buran II shuttle. After Baikonur, the two were sent to Rome, Italy to meet with "Echo Scarlet", later revealed to be Elizabeth, Warwolf's best friend during high school. The trio fled to Florence and held out against several Ultranationalists lead by General Dmitri Karkov. After revealing a mole within the Office of Naval Intelligence, Warwolf and Kestrel were deployed to Iraq to assist the 22nd SAS on a joint op to find intel on Karkov's target only to find out that Elizabeth was his target. Heading back to Cameron, Warwolf discovered that he was too late to prevent Karkov from kidnapping her. As he tried to reach command, Warwolf stumbled upon four Ultranationalists escorting Ariel and Cassie, Elizabeth's younger sisters. He decided to save them by killing the four soldiers guarding them with the Kobray SMG. Realizing that Karkov was in New York City, Warwolf decided to go there alone, however, Ariel and Kestrel wanted to go as well. The trio went on an unauthorized rescue mission to save Elizabeth from Karkov before it was too late. The assault was a success, however, Karkov wasn't any where to be found and he left two Nova 6 bombs in the city, one in Central Park and the other in One WTC, where Warwolf found Elizabeth tied to the second one. After both bombs were disarmed, Elizabeth revealed that Karkov fled to Chechnya, where he was planning his last stand. Before the assault team was assembled, Overlord promoted Warwolf to Gunnery Sergeant. The operation was a success and General Karkov was assassinated by Warwolf. Leading Alpha Team, meeting Petrenko and killing Oxide Four years after taking down Dmitri Karkov, Warwolf and Alpha Team teamed up with Shadow Company's Zulu Team in an operation in Rome taking out the last of Makarov's associates until Shepherd ordered the systematic execution of all Task Force 141 members. Fleeing to Monteriggioni, the two met up with Elizabeth once again and spoke to Captain Price, who was closing in on Sheppard's hideout in Afganistan. Tasked with clearing their names, Warwolf, Elizabeth, and Kestrel began a covert war of their own, starting in Hue, Vietnam. Discovering that Shadow Company was planning on using the last of the Nova 6 on Moscow via an Oscar II class submarine's SLBMs (Submarine-Launched Ballistic Missiles). Before they could hit Sevastopol, Ukraine, Kestrel mentioned that his old friend, Alexi Petrenko knew about Shadow Company's plan. After meet Petrenko, the team continued to Sevastopol and stopped Shadow Company from arming the missiles. Ariving in South Africa threw Warwolf and his team in the middle of a battle between the survivors of Alpha Team being lead by Shadow and the local Milita. The Milita was close to overwhelming the team's position until Warwolf and his strike team arrivied to reinforce the hotel that they dubbed the "Kill Box". After repelling the assault, Shadow called Warwolf to the main lobby of the hotel. Warwolf then noticed that Shadow was a mole that Shepherd placed on the team. Shadow then went to kill him, only for Elizabeth to save Warwolf by killing Shadow. Returning once again to the US, Warwolf and his team now had the intel that could clear their names. The team handed the intel to Ariel, who told them that the Marines were launching an assault in an attempt to retake Wheeling Island. The assault was temporarily stopped by a BTR 90, which Petrenko destroyed with an AT-4. The Ultranationalists fell back to the casino to make a last stand. Warwolf and his team managed to clear the casino, only to hear that the Ultranationalists commenced a counterattack to take out the Marines. Warwolf managed to coordinate an effective defence and held out against the assault, until a lone 7.62 mm sniper round flew passed him and hit Elizabeth in the right sholder. After ten days, Warwolf and his team were tasked with assassinating Oxide and eliminating remaining Shadow Company hold outs located in Libya. The mission was a success and Oxide was killed by Warwolf via a thrown KA-BAR knife. World War III, losing Elizabeth, and killing Dmitri Dragovich and Viktor Karkov Five days after killing Oxide, Warwolf was informed that the US had declared war against Russia, throwing the world into a third world war. Before the annoncement, he kept having a recurring nightmare every night. It had him see the end of his team in Berlin. The first mission was to go to Hamburg, Germany and retrive a HVI, Codename: Wildfire. The contact was no other than Cassie, who managed to surrive by evading Russian soldiers before the battle began. Warwolf worked with Delta Force Team Metal and their leader Sandman in the pick up. Warwolf's nightmare would come true during the Battle of Berlin when he and his team were tasked with assisting the 101st Airborne Division in Operation Harbinger. The operation was a failure due to the interference of a Russian ninja named Dmitri Dragovich, who escaped capture not before fatally wounding Elizabeth by stabbing her through the abdomen with his katana. Before she bled out, Elizabeth revealed that Petrenko was at one time an Ultranationalist. After hearing this cryptic message, Warwolf ordered Petrenko to open the door to the escape tunnel located under the embassy. Once Petrenko opened the door, Warwolf punched him down a flight of stairs and pointed his Five-seveN at Petrenko's head, forcing Petrenko to explain why he left the Ultranationalists. Back on the Cerberus the team was being briefed on the ninja, Dmitri Dragovich, and the man who sent him to Berlin, Viktor Karkov, the son of Dmitri Karkov. Duing the debriefing, Warwolf stormed out of the CIC and to the lounge, where he decided to drink away his sorrows until Ariel told him of a lead on Dragovich. Deploying to Seoul, South Korea, Warwolf and his team were assigned to assist Romeo Team with the protection of the US Ambassador from being assassinated by Dragovich. The mission resulted in a success, although Romeo Team was wiped out by Dragovich with the exception of Exo. Warwolf, Ariel, and Petrenko deployed to Chechnya to find information that could lead them to Karkov's base of operations. This mission resulted in securing encrypted files that would take fifty years to decode without a cipher, which was in Dragovich's possession. With the goal of avenging Elizabeth and ending the war, Warwolf and Ariel took part in Operation Checkmate, the NATO operation tasked with taking down the last of Makarov's hardliners and the assassination of Dragovich. This operation resulted in the final showdown between Warwolf and Dragovich. The two shinobi fought each other in mortal combat, only for Warwolf to come out the victor. He then recovered the cipher from Dragovich's lifeless corpse and left Moscow. Seventy-two hours later, Karkov's Inner Circle fleet ambushed the Cerberus in an attempt to sink the carrier. Warwolf and his team, along with every Marine on board launched a counterattack in order to repel the ambush. In the wake of the attack, Warwolf decided to lead a small strike team to hijack the enemy fleet's Kara class command cruiser and use it to decimate the attackers. The plan worked and not only was the attack repelled, the intel was decyphered. The intel lead the team to Hong Kong, where Karkov was using a Fregata Industries warehouse to move weapons and supplies throughout Asia. The team assaulted the warehouse and the adjacent office building near the warehouse to find that Karkov planned a trap for them. This ambush was defeated, but Miles sacrified himself to save Cassie and Exo by hacking the detonator frequency of the IED and set off the device. This occured while Warwolf, Ariel and Kestrel were disarming a nuclear device in the warehouse. The intel retreived from the warehouse lead the team to Laos and Irena, Kestrel's younger sister, who was holed up in an apartment building fighting off Karkov's men. Warwolf worked with Dogma, the leader of Sigma Team, to locate and extract the doctor. The second location listed in the intel was Cambodia, where one of Karkov's Lieutenant's was meeting with his troops. There, he worked alongside Captain Price once more and captured the Lieutenant. The final location was Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam. Warwolf knew that this is where Karkov was hinding, knowing that this would be the first time in over forty years that the city was affected by war. The mission was simple, find and eliminate Viktor Karkov before he escapes. Operation Endgame began the largest battle of the war and the Inner Circle took heavy losses due to the combined forces of the U.S. and Russian militaries. Warwolf would earn the Congressional Medal of Honor, the Navy and Marine Corps Medal, and the Hero of the Russian Federation Medal for his actions during the operation, including killing Karkov. First Retirement, Reinstatement, Reunion and Silencer War After Operation Endgame, Task Force 141 was officially disbanded, with the exception of Alpha Team. NATO High Command(HighComm) saw that in the best interests of the team that Warwolf remains the leader. However, Warwolf anounced his retirement from the USMC, much to the surprise of the team. He selected Ariel as his successor and left the Cerberus. Over the five years since the end of World War III, Warwolf became a feared and respected freelance mercenary, taking part in small uprisings and destroying larger forces. In 2020, three years after the end of the war, Warwolf was contacted by a mysterious individual calling herself Vostok, who wanted him to become her personal bounty hunter, He accepted the offer and spent the next two years hunting down enemies that regular militaries would not, including members of the Czech Mafia. This would reach a fever pitich on August 1, 2022, during a meeting with Kestrel regarding an offer of reinstatement into the Marines. As Warwolf was about to reject the offer, a Czech Mafia kill team assaulted the hotel in an attempt to kill him. Although he and Kestrel were able to fight off the kill team, a member of the kill team identified their employer as the Silencers before committing suicide via biting down on a cyanide tablet embedded in one of his molars. Even after finding out who was trying to kill him, Warwolf still refused the reinstatement. Two days later in Russia, Warwolf accepted an overwatch job protecting a squad of FSB agents during a raid on a suspected Silencer safehouse. During the mission, a Silencer sharpshooter tried to countersnipe Warwolf, which resulted in the shooter's immediate elimination by Warwolf. The mission was a success and Warwolf was paid in gold for the completion of the job. On August 4, 2022, Warwolf was contacted by Vostok to meet her in Vancouver, British Colombia in order to come up with a plan on how to combat the Silencers. During the meeting, the Silencers ambushed the duo in an attempt to assassinate Vostok. As the firefight raged on, Vostok removed her helmet that she used to protect her identity, revealing herself to be a clone of Elizabeth. This came as a shock to Warwolf, who saw her die during the Battle of Berlin. Due to the simularities between the two, he handed Vostok Elizabeth's personal M1911 for that the duo could fight their way out of the park. The team were starting to run low on ammuition, until an airstrike from the 1st Special Operations Squadron "Aralakh" bombed the Silencer strike team. The airstrike was called in by Ariel, who also send an extraction helicopter to pick up the two. Ariel tried to extend the offer of reinstatement to Warwolf. Again, he refused. As Warwolf began his vacation in Naples on August 5, 2022 after the incident in Vancouver, Kestrel called him to inform him that Ariel and Cassie were captured by the Silencers and have been taken to the ruins of Pompeii. After launching a stealth assault on the Silencer strongpoint in the ruins, Warwolf interrogated a Silencer trooper for the location of the two, the trooper refused to tell him. Warwolf then proceded to shooting the trooper in both of his kneecaps. After being kneecapped, the trooper revealed that Ariel was moved to Pripyat, Ukraine and that Cassie was still at the ruins. After untieing Cassie, Warwolf finally accepted the offer, realizing that it became personal. Several hours later, Warwolf and Cypher, the team's newest member, were deployed to Pripyat to rescue Ariel from the Silencers. the mission resulted in a success and the first use of Warwolf's Mk. I hidden blade as well as his promotion to General. The next day, Warwolf and Alpha Team were deployed to Madrid, Spain to find the location of of Prometheus Station. 'Personality & Characteristics' "I'm on him. Oi, Suzy!" - Warwolf before snapping the neck of a Shadow Company soldier. Warwolf was a careful and caluative operative, always making sure that he was able to protect himself and his teammates. He was also a expert marksman who was able to snipe his target from over five thousand yards away and an acomplished freerunner, able to climb buildings faster than any one else in his sqaud. He had an affinity for computers, which lead him to become a Computer Technician after his second retirement. Warwolf always listened to his mp3 player after every successful operation, mostly to Travis Barker(Cool Head(Feat. Kid Cudi),Can A Drummer Get Some(Feat. Lil Wayne, Rick Ross, Swizz Beatz & Game),Beat Goes On(Feat. Cypress Hill) Flying Lotus(Putty Boy Strut),Kid Cudi (Day 'n' Nite, Heart of a Lion, Pursuit of Happiness,The Mood, The Ruler & The Killer, Perfect Is The Word, No One Believes Me), Klaypex (Lights, Rain, Feel Alright), Pre)thing (Can't Stop(22nd Century Lifestyle), David Guetta(Memories(Feat. Kid Cudi), Sexy Bitch(Feat. Akon), Titanium(Feat. Sia), Deftones(Change(In The House Of Flies), Battle-axe), U.N.K.L.E.(Burn My Shadow), B.o.B.(New York, New York, Beast Mode, Champion, Satellite), Bloc Party(Helicopter, Banquet, Flux), Transmissions(My World), The Heavy(Short Change Hero), Miracle of Sound(Take It Back, Kalros, The Ballard of Clay Carmine, Reclaimer), Sander Curtis(Tears Like Bullets), Faunts(M4 Part II, Das Malefitz),Tinie Tempah(Pass Out),The Kills(Future Starts Slow), Linkin Park( A Place for My Head, What I've Done, The Catalyst, Numb, Burn It Down, Lost In The Echo, When They Come For Me), Moby(Extreme Ways), Borderline Disaster(N7 With Pride, Noble Team Six, The Return of Chief), Incubus(Follow(1st Movement of the Odessey), Excision & Datsik(Invaders), Robert Duncan(Fired Up, Feels Good (USMC Cadence Remix) ,Kevin Sherwood(Carrion, 115),Tycho(Cascade), and Wiz Khalifa(Black & Yellow). 'Relationships' Kestrel: Warwolf and Kestrel had a friendship in the vein of a sibiling rivalry, with one always trying to one up the other. Elizabeth: The relationship between Warwolf and Elizabeth varied between friendly and platonic love. Her death during the Battle of Berlin at the hands of Dmitri Dragovich would have a deep impact on him even after he killed Dragovich during the Battle of Moscow and Viktor Karkov during the Battle of Ho Chi Minh City. After finding out that the Silencers were trying to revive her, Warwolf rediscovered his long-buried feelings for her and decided that he had to find the location of Prometheus Station. After the assault on Prometheus Station, their relationship evolved again to the point that Warwolf would have gone to any lengths to protect her and she would do the same for him. Ariel: The relationship between Ariel and Warwolf has always been complicated, ranging from combative to caring, even after the end of World War III. However, this would change during the Silencer War after being captured by the Silencers and taken to Pripyat, Ukraine after his first attempt to rescue her, Warwolf became desperate to the point of going to Pripyat on his own. Petrenko: At first, the relationship between Warwolf and Petrenko began slowly. After the death of Oxide, the two became friends and trusted each other, until the Battle of Berlin after Elizabeth's death, Petrenko's past with the Ultranationalists was revealed, damaging the trust Warwolf had for Petrenko. Petrenko later regained Warwolf's trust during the Battle of Ho Chi Minh City where he was wounded by an Mi-24 Hind D, not before he could shoot it down. Cassie: The relationship between her and Warwolf was one of master and apprentice. With Warwolf's help, Cassie became a prodigy when dealing with computer security and hacking. 'Weapons' Category:Special Warfare Category:Special Warfare: Knightfall Category:Special Warfare: Endgame Category:Special Warfare: Revolution Category:Special Warfare series Category:Special Warfare: Resistance Category:Special Warfare: Legacy Category:Special Warfare: Final Silence